There are existing techniques by which, in response to computing resources of processors being allocated to each of a plurality of jobs, the priority used when computing resources of processors are allocated to each job is lowered by a given value. One example of the related art techniques is a technique by which, in response to computing resources being allocated to jobs, the priority is raised with time based on a restoration rate in accordance with the amount of computing resources available for each user per unit time. Another example is a technique by which, when the actual central processing unit (CPU) resource allocation performance is higher than or equal to an allocation ratio of CPU resources specified in advance for a job group, jobs belonging to that job group are caused to enter a state where the jobs are not able to be scheduled.
As examples of the related-art techniques, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-277041 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-210546 are known.